Fletcher's Naughty Girl
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Fletcher and Olive have some hot fun together. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.


**Fletcher's Naughty Girl**

**Hey, sean. here bringing you my first M-rated Folive story. Fletcher and Olive have some hot fun. FletcherXOlive. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

It was just a regular day at Z-Tech, 62 degrees, clear skies and sunny. I was in the exercise room doing yoga with my best friend and roommate, Chyna. I felt that yoga is relaxing and it gets rid of stress. After a relaxing yoga session, I went to my room to take a shower and get dressed. I got out of my yoga clothes, leaving me in my pink bra and matching panties. I also started to remove my bra and panties and I was now completely naked. When I was about to cover my naked body up with my towel, the door opens up and I see Fletcher, walking in my room without knocking as he saw me naked.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were naked." Said Fletcher.

"Next time knock you doofus!" I screamed at Fletcher.

"Well at least I got a great view of you." Said Fletcher. I was shocked to hear that from Fletcher but I couldn't help but blush when he saw me naked.

"I guess you enjoyed seeing me naked." I said.

"Maybe I can enjoy seeing you masturbate." Said Fletcher.

"What?" I asked looking stunned. "You? Want to see me masturbate. I don't know."

"Why? You look very beautiful. Come on Olive, just one time." Said Fletcher encouraging me to do it. Although I did have a fantasy of him telling me what to do and seducing me. Maybe I'll have a chance at fucking Fletcher. This is happening to me right now.

"Well, okay. Just once." I said as I start to sit on my bed.

"Okay. Take off your towel." Said Fletcher. I started to remove my towel as I let it drop to the floor giving Fletcher an excellent view of my naked body.

"Wow, Olive. You look beautiful." Said Fletcher. "Now, start fondling your breasts."

I did what Fletcher told me as I started to cup my A-cup breasts, squeezing them with care. I started to moan at the feeling of squeezing my breasts. My soft moans started to turn Fletcher on so much he started to get hard. God, I felt like seeing him masturbate right in front of me, that would be so hot. After playing with my breasts and turning Fletcher on for a minute, I moved my hand down to my wet pussy.

"Start rubbing your pussy." Said Fletcher as he starts to unzip his pants revealing his stiff cock. I started to spread my legs wide, giving Fletcher an excellent view of my beautiful wet pussy as I began to rub my pussy slow in an up and down motion and in a circular motion. Fletcher starts to jerk himself off while watching me play with myself.

"Mmm Fletcher." I moaned while I continued to rub myself hard. Fletcher was getting really turned on by my moans and seeing be rubbing my pussy. Fletcher and I are starting to enjoy watching each other masturbate. I slowly inserted my finger in my pussy as I began to finger-fuck myself. I inserted another finger in my dripping wet slit as I began to finger myself hard.

"Oh Olive. That's so sexy." Moaned Fletcher as he continues to stroke himself hard. After a few minutes, we were both ready to cum.

"Olive, I'm going to cum." Fletcher said feeling ready to blow his load.

"Cum for me, honey. Cum for your naughty girl." I said fingering myself hard. I continued to watch Fletcher masturbate, waiting for his hot load to shoot out. I wanted to taste his cum so bad I started to walk towards him and I began to lick his cock. Fletcher started to moan with delight as he watches me pleasuring him. I started to stick his cock in my mouth as I began to give him a blowjob.

"Wow, Olive. You're one naughty girl." Said Fletcher. I continued to suck his cock as I got a few inches deeper in my mouth as he starts to deep-throat me. After sucking his cock for a few good minutes, I started to stick his cock in between my breasts as I began to titfuck him.

"You like that baby? You like your naughty girl titfucking you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Moaned Fletcher. Fletcher's cock started to twitch while I continue to titfuck him, as he was ready to cum all over my breasts. I want him to cum all over my breasts so bad I want to taste his cum, I want to take all of his cum. But I want fuck him right now. After fucking him with my tits, I climbed on top of his cock placing his cock at my entrance as he slowly entered me. I started to feel a bit of pain at first when Fletcher saw me wince in pain. A tear went down my eye and Fletcher wiped it off my face and gave me a kiss.

"Are you okay?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes." I said. "Just keep going."

I began to ride him nice and slow as we were face to face with each other. I started to kiss Fletcher passionately as I felt his tongue on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. We began to French kiss and Fletcher was becoming the dominant one when he started to dominate my tongue, that really turned me on so much I started to moan into the kiss.

"Does my naughty girl want to be fucked hard?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah baby, fuck me hard. Mmm, fuck me as hard as you can. Make me cum." I moaned as Fletcher started to fuck me hard. Fletcher started to speed up 3x faster. My walls started to tighten and I felt his cock throbbing inside me as we were both ready to cum.

"I'm about to cum!" I screamed.

"Oh Olive! Ahhhh!" Screamed Fletcher as he started to cum inside me. The feeling of his hot dripping cum shooting up in me drove me wild. Both of us were recovering from our intense orgasm and I placed a kiss on his lips and I continued to kiss him. This was one hot day for me to remember and I will remember being Fletcher's naughty girl.

**So what did you think of my first M-rated Folive story? If you want more chapters and if you want someone to join Fletcher and Olive, write it on the review or you can PM me. Also, don't forget to review this story (No bad reviews). See you next time.**


End file.
